Past Becomes Present
by kiwi333
Summary: My take on what would happen for Kensi and Deeks if Jack came back. I don't own anything. Please read and review.


Past Becomes Present

"I can't believe you did that!" Kensi yelled at Deeks as they entered the bullpen like they did every morning, arguing like they usually did.

"What did Deeks do now?" Callen questioned, by now the pairs back and forth had almost become part of everyone's morning routine.

"He ate the last doughnut!" Kensi told the team who all looked at her like she had three heads and twenty eyes or something.

"Okay first of all it was one doughnut and it's not like it was the last one on the entire Earth. Plus I already told you I'll buy you one at lunch." Deeks waited for a witty come back from Kensi but instead she stood there looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Kens...Kensi you good?' Sam asked when she didn't reply, everyone was starting to get worried after all this wasn't like her.

'Hi Kensi." A military looking man stood tall before them looking at Kensi straight in the eyes with a voice that sounded so familiar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kensi finally said in a tone that sounded bitter and full of hate. No one not even Deeks had heard Kensi sound like that before.

"Who are you?' Deeks asked the mystery man who had upset his partner. Deeks looked over to Kensi who looked like she was about to kill this guy any second.

"This is Jack." Kensi said to the team who were all taken back. This was the Jack that had left Kensi and broke her heart all those years ago.

"Hi how are you?" Jack asked all of the team members which received him some ice cold glares all in his direction.

"You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?" Kensi asked again waiting to hear his answer. She had hoped that she would never have to see Jack ever again.

"He's here for the case Ms. Blye." Hetty came in and informed the team as to why Jack was here. She knew that she should have cleared it with Kensi but there wasn't any time for that.

"Why is he working the case exactly? After all he isn't even an agent or a cop plus from what I understand he isn't in the military anymore." Callen asked just as angry as Kensi was at this guy.

"Well Mr. Callen Jack here is ex-military and since there is a person out there killing people from his old unit I thought he could use his help." Hetty told the team and nodded towards Eric and Nell to give the team more details about the case.

"Like Hetty said everyone but three people from Jack's old unit has died. First victim Nick McDaniel was straggled in an elevator where the security camera didn't work. Second victim Scott Adams was in a car accident. Finally Travis Bens died after being shot in his house late last night." Nell told everyone while pictures filled the large screens in OPS.

"Am I the only thinking that Jack is a suspect?" Sam asked Hetty after getting the briefing of the new case. There was something about this guy that didn't sit right with Sam and not the part of him leaving Kensi.

"I can assure you Mr. Hanna that Jack here has been investigated and is clear." Hetty said to him after the team was divided up and set off into different directions to go catch a killer.

"So are you good?" Deeks asked when he and Kensi were in the car driving to the last victims house.

"I'm fine Deeks." Kensi caught herself saying that she was fine and she knew Deeks caught it too. The fine word didn't work on Deeks like it did on Sam and Callen.

"Kensi I know you even if you try to push me away. Talk to me Kens I'm here to help." Deeks tried to get his partner to talk but he knew Kensi had her walls up at the moment and it would be awhile before she took them down.

"Deeks can we please just work on this case so it can be over as soon as possible." Kensi said focussing on the road as best as she could especially with Deeks sitting beside her chatting her ear off.

"Fern seriously. You good?" Deeks hoped using her nickname would make her smile but he was unsuccessful. As much as he hated t admit it but Kensi wasn't her usual kick ass self.

"I'm good." Kensi told him dropping the subject before either of them could say anymore and just shut up and work.

Once everyone was back at the OPS center Jack had a bit of spare time to call an old friend to talk to him about what was going on.

"Hey...yeah I saw Kensi...I know right...Ya you are right I did the right thing leaving her..."Jack talked into the phone unaware that Deeks was right around the corner listening to him the whole time.

"Hey Jack we need to talk." Deeks came up to him from behind taking the phone and hanging up on whoever he was talkin to.

"What the hell man?!" Jack yelled finding it a little rude as to what Deeks just did. Jack turned around to face the detective and look him in the eyes.

"What did you just say about Kensi and choose your words wisely because I heard you." Deeks told him ready to do everything in his power to get the truth out of Jack as to what he said about his partner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said stepping closer to Deeks getting in his face a little more.

'You know damn well what I'm talking about so don't be a coward and tell me like a man!" Deeks said looking down to Jack due to the fact that Deeks was a bit taller than Jack.

"All I said is I did the right thing by leaving Kensi. I mean who wants to be with a girl who is so scared and broken." Jack told Deeks in a tone that made the LAPD officer sick.

"Excuse me but are we talking about the same Kensi Blye? Because the Kensi I know is the strongest, bravest girl out there and it's your fault that she's broken." Deeks said getting angrier with every word the two of them exchanged.

"You love her don't ya?" Jacks spat at Deeks lighting the fire that was building up inside of Deeks every since he found out who Jack was and what he did to Kensi.

"What I feel for Kensi has nothing ot do with this." Deeks told him hoping that his feelins for Kensi weren't that obvious.

'Reall;y because I don't see the reast of your team here." Jacks said looking around not seeing the team coming up behind him.

"You would if you turned around." Sam said in a cool tone as the rest of teh team stood around him each ready to deal with Jack.

"What are you going to do to me exactly? I could press charges if you do anything." Jack threated the team in case they did decide to do anything tohim.

"I don't know G, if anything happened I wouldn't see it." Sam said sensing that Deeks wanted a piece of Jack all to himself.

"I think I agree Sam." Callen told him just as Deeks connected his fist to Jack's face. Of course at that moment Kensi walked into the bullpen.

Seeing Deeks hit Jack was too hard for Kensi so she did the logical thing and ran.

"Kensi! Kensi come back." Deeks yelled ater he saw his partner dash as fast as she could for the nearest exit.

"Go get her back Deeks." Callen ordered him while he and Sam could have a crack at Jack for themselves.

'Okay, thanks."Deeks yelled back running after Kensi who already had a bit of a head start on him. Deeks prayed that all those extra workouts at the gym would pay off.

NCIS LA

Kensi didn't know where she was running to but she just kept going. Suddenly Kensi looked around see she was in the one place that just seemed right. Kensi was at the beach where she first read her fathers journal. Ever since then this beach always made her feel better and closer to her father who she needed right about now.

NCIS LA

"Jack why don't you come with us?" Callen dragged Jack to the boat shed with Sam not far behind. Deeks on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

'Now Jack I think we need to talk." Sam said shoving Jack down into the chair. Kensi was like a sister to Sam and Callen, if anyone hurt her they'd deal with them personally.

"See I don't agree." Jack said with an attitude that pissed Callen and Sam off even more than they already were.

"Oh really because here's something that you need to get through your head. You need to leave Kensi alone." Callen said in a tone he mainly used for criminals.

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked, he knew he was pushing the agent's buttons but he was always one to push boundaries.

"You would do that because you loved her once and as a man let her be, let her be happy." Sam said hoping to get through to Jack they were both in the military once.

"I can make her happy." Jack justified to them, even though he had said some God awful things he would take Kensi back in a heartbeat.

"No, you can't make her happy. You left her, you broke her and now you try to pass it off like it's her fault. Kensi has walls built up ten feet high because of you." Callen yelled truthfully no one has gotten Kensi to open up quite like Deeks has.

"It was her fault." Jack said not thinking for one second that he was the one to blame for leaving. That he was the one that had caused this whole mess.

"You're off the case." Hetty came into the room after hearing the exchange between Jack and her two agents.

Not that either ofthem would admit it but Deeks knew Kensi. He knew there were a few spots she could have gone. After checking both their places, Kensi's favourite coffee and doughnut places, there was only one spot left. Deeks made his way down the sand of the beach. This beach was all too familiar for both him and Kensi. Deeks surfed this beach thousands of time, even took Kensi here a few times. He also knew that this was the beach she came to after Granger gave her the journal that belonged to her father. Slowly he made his way further down the beach looking out for Kensi. For a second Deeks stood just in the shallow part of the ocean. He took a few deep breathes, this was something Deeks has been doing since his mother first took him to the beach. It has always helped him clear his head even when it felt like everything was coming apart.

This whole thing was a mess, the thing with Jack was crazy, Kensi running off made all of this a little harder to deal with, plus punching Jack wasn't his finest moment. Just when Deeks thought that Kensi wasn't here he spotted her, sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean. Carefully Deeks made his way over to Kensi hoping not to cause her to run off again.

"Hey partner." Deeks said sitting down beside Kensi, once she heard his voice Kensi whipped her head around.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi asked but she knew in the back of her head that Deeks would be the one that would come to get her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Deeks countered back hoping to get Kensi to open up to him instead of shutting down like she usually did.

"Howe's your hand?" Kensi asked seeing the bruise that had already started to form on his hand.

"It's seen better days, are you okay?" Deeks said brushing his injured hand off but it was throbbing and hurt like hell.

"Deeks I'm-" Kensi was just about to answer when Deeks suddenly cut her off.

"Kensi if you say that you're fine I swear I'll lose it." Deeks told her, he didn't understand why Kensi couldn't just open up to him this one time.

"The first few years after Jack left I thought I would love to see him again but slowly that feeling went away after I met you. Deeks you are a better man than he is I know that. Seeing you stick up for me like that...I don't know I guess it was too much or something." Kensi tried to explain it to him without admitting their thing that they shared was real to her.

"Kens I'm not that good of a man. Hell, you could do a lot better." Deeks told her even though it broke her heart; all he wanted was for Kensi to be happy.

"What if I don't want better, what if I just want you?" Kensi did it, she took the leap off the deep end. Now the ball was in his court.

'Are you saying that you want to give us a chance?" Deeks was floored that Kensi just said that. After years of walking around their thing they were finally figuring it out.

"I think I am." Kensi told him scared that this would backfire on her, but she trusted Deeks to not break her heart like Jack did.

"Okay then." Deeks said to her leaning in and pressed their lips together. He'd lost count as to how many times he dreamed of doing this but the real thing was so much better.

"Let's go back." Kensi pulled her lips away from his and spoke.


End file.
